


Sun, Sea & Sand

by trufield



Series: Harry S. Truman: One Man Animal Rescue [28]
Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rimming, Shower Sex, albert dislikes sweating and the sea, harrys fashion sense gets to another level, man this has been kicking around for ages, we're finally there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-05-31 18:55:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15125795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trufield/pseuds/trufield
Summary: Albert gets Harry to meet him at the coast for what sounds like a proper summer vacation...





	1. Vacation Time

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a year since this series began - happy omarniversary!  
> (it's fitting that I finish and post this fic that has been kicking around as a WiP since last September...)
> 
> [17 - 26 July 1998]

Albert had a case on the East Coast and had instructed Harry to meet him in Maine once he had wrapped it up. 

“We’ll stay there for awhile.”

“Like a summer vacation?” Harry asked, excited. 

“Sure,” Albert muttered and Harry knew that was _exactly_ it.

“Okay! I'll pack.”

“I've not finished this investigation yet.”

“I've got to prepare. Besides, if I have everything ready I can leave as soon as you tell me.”

Albert couldn't argue with that. 

\-----

Albert met him at the airport. Harry spotted him instantly - the only guy in the area not in shorts, scowl mostly hidden by his aviators. Harry bounded up to him. 

“Albert!” He clapped him on the back.

“What the hell are you wearing?”

Harry looked down at himself. Bright Hawaiian-esque shirt, shorts, flip-flops. He looked back up. 

“I think you're the odd one out here Albert.”

“That doesn't mean I'm wrong. Anyway, I was more distracted by your headgear.”

“Oh, you like it?” Harry joked, taking it off and offering it to him. Albert recoiled. 

It was a woven straw hat with a large brim that Harry had almost entirely forgotten about because he never wore it. Harry placed it back on his head. 

“I can't believe I have to walk into the hotel with you.”

Harry grinned. 

“You best hurry me there then, as fast as you can, so no one sees.” Albert had started walking before he'd finished speaking and Harry matched his cadence. He leaned closer to him. “Then maybe you can take it all off if it's so offensive…”

Albert's heels clicked faster and Harry almost tripped himself up with his choice of footwear. 

Albert drove them to the hotel in the car he'd hired. Harry rolled the window down, attention focused on the scenery, feeling the wind in his hair. He informed Albert when the sea came into view and pointed out nice beaches that seemed more secluded. Albert assured him he'd already scoped it out. Of course he had. 

Once at the hotel Albert went directly to the room. It was much nicer than Harry was used to from hotels. As a child the only vacations they had were to stay with family and friends. On the rare occasion he had to use hotels when he had to go out of state they were always fairly basic. That suited Harry fine, all he needed was a bed to sleep in, but this…

“Albert… this is real nice…”

Albert's expression softened and he put a hand against the small of Harry's back. 

“If we're staying here we need to be comfortable, no?”

Harry nodded. There were double doors leading to a balcony, one door slightly open, letting in a pleasant breeze, gently swaying the floor-length curtains that covered them. The large, comfortable looking bed was definitely inviting. It probably wasn't much in the scheme of things, spacious and nicely decorated, but to Harry to was _fancy_. 

Albert took the hat from Harry's head and threw it across the room like a frisbee. 

“Hey!” Harry laughed. “Wh-”

Albert kissed him, hands buried in his hair. Harry put his hands on Albert's waist and when the separated Albert rested their foreheads together. 

“Bad case?” Harry murmured. 

“Bearable.”

Harry held Albert's body against his own, stroking his back. 

“It's just us now. And I promise only good things.”

He could feel Albert's smirk against his neck. 

“Such as?”

“Well, I don't know anymore, you don't seem to mind my clothes so much now…”

Albert gave him a _look_ and Harry chuckled. He roughly unbuttoned Harry's shirt and Harry dutifully slid it from his shoulders. He kicked off his flip flops before Albert removed Harry's shorts and underwear. Albert smoothed his hands over Harry's body, producing a happy hum in Harry's throat. 

“I think you must be burnin’ up, dressed like that in this weather…”

“Maybe I am getting a little… uncomfortable…” Albert murmured, pressing against him.

“Mm, we can't have that…” Harry began to undress him as Albert kneaded his fingers in his hair. “Albert… I don't think is helping,” he rumbled in his ear when he was done. “I only seem to be making you hotter…”

Albert looked dissatisfied and Harry laughed and kissed him before he could reply. He lifted him off the ground for good measure and Albert moaned into his mouth. Harry released him to drop him on the bed but Albert would not let go. He fixed Harry with a stare of desire and determination. The look of a man who knew what he wanted. 

“... Like this?”

“What do you think?”

Harry directed a forlorn gaze at the comfort of the bed but Albert pressed against him as he kissed him. 

“We’ll get plenty of use out of it I'm sure,” Albert murmured. “Or… are you tired?”

Harry felt Albert's grip loosen and Harry wrapped his arms around him again. 

“Like this is fine but you've gotta let go for prep.”

Albert kissed him and did let go when Harry lowered him onto the bed. Albert rolled over for him, elbows on the bed, ass in the air and Harry felt the heat rise in his face, despite being together for years. Albert always had such confidence in most aspects of life and Harry admired him for it. Harry could admire his body too, like this. Harry's cock twitched. 

Albert turned his head to look at him with a knowing smirk and Harry leaned down to kiss him. Harry moved away to pull half of the contents of his bag out to find what he needed. He sat on the bed and kissed Albert's ass before lubricating his fingers and pushing the first in, slow and smooth. Albert fidgeted slightly and Harry progressed, adding another, stroking where he needed to make Albert groan. 

Harry pulled out when Albert was ready, cleaning his hand and readying his condom. Albert rolled over, wrapping his legs around Harry as he leaned down to kiss him. Harry guided himself in with a soft moan, slowly edging deeper with experimental thrusts. Albert tipped his head back and kneaded his fingers in Harry's hair. 

When Harry was flush against him, he got an arm under Albert's back. Albert held onto his shoulders and tightened the hold he had made with his legs. Harry stood, taking Albert with him. Albert moaned. 

He carried Albert to the wall to press his back against it. Albert dutifully leant back and Harry guided himself in again. He began to thrust up, bringing Albert's hips down to meet him, and the back of Albert's head thudded against the wall as he closed his eyes and moaned. He slicked his hand with the lube he had carried over with them (always prepared) and started to stroke himself. 

“Ah- Albert-” Harry huffed, clumsily bumping their noses as he kissed him. 

As he grew more urgent, Harry had to let Albert go to brace himself against the wall. Albert held onto his shoulder. Harry pressed against him as he came to better stabilise himself as he shuddered. It pushed Albert over the edge and his other hand held onto Harry too as he panted. 

When Harry had the strength, he carried Albert back to the bed. 

“Ah, ah. Bathroom first.”

Harry groaned but carried him there anyway. They cleaned up and Albert pushed him back to the bedroom. Harry flopped face-down onto the bed. Albert chuckled and tugged the sheet out from under him to lay it over them as he laid down beside him. Harry sighed and rolled over to hold him and nuzzle against his neck. Albert sighed too, pushing himself against Harry. Harry kissed his forehead. 

“Are we staying here today?”

“Mm. You don't have to but I'm exhausted.”

“Of course I will. You know I love staying in bed with you,” Harry kissed him again. “And… I missed you.”

It felt foolish to say. It had only been a couple of weeks - they had been apart for much longer periods of time before Harry moved in with Albert, separate much more than they were together. It was different now somehow. Being able to _live a life together_ only made Harry miss him more when they were apart. 

Albert's fingers wove into his hair and he kissed him. 

\-----

The next morning, Harry planted a trail of kisses from Albert's brow up to his hairline. Albert grumbled. 

“By doing that you're only serving to point out how much my hair is receding.”

“I don't care about that,” Harry smiled, kissing Albert's forehead again. “More for me to kiss.”

“You're such a dork.”

Harry peppered him with more kisses until Albert struggled against him, trying not to laugh. 

“Let me guess, you're hungry.”

“No prizes for correct guesses I'm afraid.”

“No?”

“Well, alright. Seeing as it's you and all…”

Harry kissed him again and massaged his chest a little. 

“But please tell me they serve breakfast in this hotel.”

\-----

Once Harry had eaten his fill (to his delight and relief to Albert's wallet, the hotel provided a breakfast buffet) Albert told him they would go to the beach. Albert was going to walk out of the hotel straight after breakfast but Harry stopped him. 

“Don't we need to go back to the room?”

“What for? So you can nap your meal off?”

“Don't we need to put sunblock on?”

Albert hesitated. 

“We need to buy some. We can do it while we're out.”

“I think we should do it in the room…”

“Why? It only makes for an unnecessary journey.”

“Please Albert. I'll be much more comfortable in the room.”

Albert frowned at him but the combination of Harry's manners and potential discomfort won him over. He sighed. 

“There's no point in both of us going to buy it. Wait for me in the room and get whatever else you need.”

Harry did as he was told and awaited Albert's return. 

“Okay Harry, what's the problem here?” Albert asked as soon as he was through the door.

“I just… I'd like to put it on you, that's all. I don't think we can do that outside… I'd rather do it in here.”

Albert kissed him. 

“I think that's a very good plan.”

Harry smiled and took the bottle from him. Albert sat on the bed with him and Harry rubbed the cream in his hands to warm it. He started with his face, following its lines and structure. Albert closed his eyes as he did so. He progressed down to his neck and once that was done he paid particular attention to his ears. 

“Okay Harry, I should think they are adequately protected now.”

“It's important. Ears are very vulnerable to burning.”

“If you say anything along the lines of ‘especially yours due to their size’ you can stop.”

“I'm only looking out for you.”

“Right.”

“Take your shirt off.”

“That's not necessary. I'm not going to be taking my shirt off outside.”

“Why not? We're going to the beach. You might change your mind.”

“I won't.”

“You never know…”

“Ha-”

“Albert. Just listen.”

Harry slid his hands under Albert's shirt and Albert finally understood that Harry didn't care if he kept his shirt on all day or not. He wanted to make him feel good. He laid him down and massaged the cream into his skin. 

Harry kissed him once he had finished. 

“You're full of good ideas today,” Albert murmured. 

“Don't sound so surprised,” Harry said as he rubbed cream onto his own arm. 

“Woah, woah, don't you want me to do it?”

“Oh, well, yeah. ‘Course I do. But it might take awhile. I don't want to delay us going out.”

“Harry,” Albert said, taking the sunblock from him. “We have plenty of days yet.”

Harry smiled at him, took his shirt off and laid back. He sighed pleasantly as Albert's hands moved over him. He rolled onto his front so Albert could do his back. His lower legs were done after that, then his feet and finally his face. Albert's fingers traced over Harry's jawline, his cheekbones and Harry hummed. 

“Satisfied? Or are you reluctant to leave now?”

“Let's go.”

Albert took his hand and pulled him up. 

They went to the beach, Albert went directly to a section of the shoreline that was more out of the way and therefore less populated. Harry laid out their towels and took his shirt off before he laid down. He opened one eye to look at Albert when he didn't lay down with him. 

Albert was sitting on his own towel studying him. Well, Harry thought he was. It was a little difficult to tell with his aviators on. 

“Albert?”

“You look good out here,” Albert murmured, discreetly stroking his fingers along the inside of Harry's forearm. 

Harry smiled and rested his head back, closing his eyes. 

“So do you.”

\-----

Harry moved when he began to get hungry. Albert had eventually relaxed and he looked so peaceful that Harry did not want him to get up. He murmured he would be back soon and Albert grunted at him. 

Harry returned, an ice-cream in each hand, and sat beside him. Albert was already sitting up, his alertness no doubt increased by being left alone. He offered one to Albert. 

“You brought two on the pretense of giving me one but knowing you'd likely end up eating both but,” Albert took the cone from him, “the joke’s on you.”

“You like ice-cream?”

Albert only shrugged and licked at it. Harry grinned. It felt like an achievement. 

“Flavour? Oh wait don't tell me. Vanilla. Or something fancy like pistachio.”

“So what? Just because I have a refined palette-”

Harry laughed and Albert frowned at him. They sat in silence as they ate, Harry burying his feet in the sand - cool beneath the surface. He watched Albert and waited until he looked at him. 

“Harry. Public indecency.”

Harry only raised an eyebrow - the picture of innocence - and sucked at the ice-cream once more. 

“Eating suggestively is more your thing than mine.”

Harry continued regardless and looked at Albert again. Harry could tell he tried to hide his intake of breath. 

“You did that deliberately.”

“Did what?”

Albert quickly licked the corner of his mouth clean. 

“That.”

Harry's smile gave him away. 

“If you carry on I'll push the whole thing into your face.”

“So you get to lick it all off?” 

Albert huffed and faced the other way to finish his cone without disruption. Harry kissed him when he finished. 

“You taste sweet…” he kissed him again. “I like that.”

“No surprises there.”

Albert laid back down and Harry followed suit. He rested his hand on Albert's stomach. 

“If only we had _complete_ privacy…” 

“Not on a beach Harry. There are places on the human body sand is not meant to go.”

Harry chuckled and rolled onto his back. 

\-----

“Albert! Look at that!” Harry pointed to someone riding a horse along the shoreline. 

Albert looked at him, as if imagining him on the horse instead. 

“That'd be a good look too.”

They both watched it until it was out of sight. Harry sighed and turned his attention to the sea. 

“Are you going in?”

“I don't have any trunks.”

“Then it _is_ a shame we don't have complete privacy,” Albert smirked. “But we're at a _beach_. There's going to be stores selling such necessities. I need to move around anyway - I'll go and take a look.”

“Thanks.”

Harry watched him leave before returning to his previous position. 

He opened his eyes when something landed on his chest. He frowned and picked them up. Speedos. Albert settled beside him. 

“Um…”

“What's the problem?”

“Why did you choose this?”

“I didn't have much choice unless you wanted a bikini instead. It'll be fine. You're going to be in the sea anyway, no one will see what you're wearing.”

Harry sighed and stood, tying his towel around his waist so he could change. He did not remove the towel once he was done. 

“Doesn't it fit?”

“No. It's okay…”

“So what's the problem? Get in the damn sea already.”

Harry dropped the towel, feeling his face heat up. Albert put his shades on his head. 

“Believe me Harry, there's absolutely no problem.”

There wouldn't be a problem if they were alone. Harry turned and made his way to the water as quickly as he could, trying not to think about the way he moved. 

He sighed in relief once he was hidden beneath the surface of the gentle waves. The water was cool and refreshing on his skin. He moved deeper until his feet left the sand. He looked back at Albert and waved at him, Albert raised his hand in response. Harry turned back and pushed his body forward to swim. 

He couldn't remember the last time he swam. It had been years ago and only in the lake. He decided he much preferred swimming in the lake. There were no waves to contest with and if water got in his mouth and nose it wasn't salty. He didn't stray too far from the shore and got the hang of it eventually. 

He turned onto his back to float on the surface. All he could see was the clear blue sky. The waves lapped in his ears. It was almost as if he was one with ocean, his body gently rocking with its movement. It was calming. He thought Albert should feel it too. 

He swam back to dry sand. His feet were on the ground once more and ran his hands through his hair when he stood to stop the salt water running into his eyes. He looked at Albert. He was sitting up looking back at him, camera in his hands. Harry didn't know he had brought it. Harry smiled and jogged back to him. 

Albert got up when Harry reached him and threw a towel around Harry's shoulders. 

“Thanks,” Harry said somewhat breathlessly. Swimming was more of a workout than he had realised. “Albert?”

He lifted Albert's aviators up onto his head. He saw him gulp. 

“Maybe you were right about the speedos. You're like Ursula Andress in Dr. No but much more to my preference.”

“Oh, _Special Agent_ Rosenfield… You want me to be your Bond girl?”

Albert pushed his shades back onto his face and said nothing. Harry chuckled. 

“Aren't you coming in the water too? It's real nice.”

“I prefer the view from here…”

Harry pouted. He surveyed the beach. Most people had left (Harry's stomach told him dinner time was approaching). He made a decision. He threw the towel back down and picked Albert up, putting him over his shoulder. 

“ _Harry!_ ” Albert clung to him as Harry jogged back to the sea. “What the fuck. Don't you dare. Harry don't you dare!”

Harry dunked him in the sea. Albert did not let go of him. 

“Oh, Albert I'm sorry. Can't you swim?”

“Of course I can swim.”

It didn't sound convincing. Harry let him go and Albert held him tighter even though their feet could touch the sand. Harry took hold of him once more. 

“It's okay. I'm not gonna let you go. You're safe with me.”

“I'm sure I can swim… theoretically. The human body floats after all.”

“It's about more than theory Albert.”

“I never had any intention of going in the sea.”

“Never?”

“It didn't appeal to me. I've already got water in my mouth.”

Harry imagined Albert was just as stubborn as a child and if he didn't want to be taught how to swim, if he thought it was a waste of time, that would've been it. 

“I'm real sorry Albert. I was just playin’.”

“I know,” Albet sighed. 

“But… I hope it's a bit more appealing with me?”

“... Maybe. But I'd still rather not be in the sea. Especially in my clothes.”

“Alright. I'll take you back.”

Harry kept his hand on Albert's waist for reassurance until they were waist deep. 

After they had towelled off, reapplied their sunblock and finished drying in the sun (Albert was forced to wear Harry’s underwear until his clothes dried), they decided to head back to the hotel. They walked back along the shoreline, carrying their shoes, the incoming waves washing over their feet as their tracks got erased. The sinking sun stretched their shadows across the sand and glistened off the surface of the water. 

Harry halted to pick something up. 

“Look at that,” he held up a perfect shell for Albert's inspection. He took it from him and studied it. 

“A good specimen,” he said, pocketing it. Harry heard it rattle against the others. 

“There!” Harry said, eye catching another shell of interest. “This one looks kinda pink.”

“I'm not taking the entire beach back in my pockets Harry,” Albert grumbled, pocketing it anyway. 

“I never said you had to keep them.”

Albert huffed and Harry laughed, entwining their fingers. 

\-----

Once they had eaten and were back in their room, Harry kissed him deeply. 

“Can I make it up to you?”

“Mm… I don't know…”

Harry kissed him again, running his hands up the back of his shirt. 

“That's a good start.”

Harry unbuttoned it and kissed at his chest. 

“Mm, you smell like sunshine.”

Albert snorted. 

“I didn't think solar and UV radiation had a scent.”

“Well y’know, like… sweat and sea and… I don't know. It’s just nice.”

Albert took Harry's shirt off too and Harry stepped out of his shorts. Albert stopped him getting on the bed and studied him. 

“You really think I look good in speedos?”

“Of course I do but I think we need to get you something else for you to wear in public. You were drawing attention.”

“I was?” Harry didn't like the idea. 

“Mm…”

“I only want you to look at me like that…”

Albert was on his knees, mouthing at his cock. Harry gasped and clutched at his hair. 

“I'm surprised you haven't… brought me pretty panties or something if you like this kinda thing so much…”

Harry flushed a little at the idea but if Albert liked it he would too. Albert always liked the way he looked (if his ‘lack of fashion sense’ was taken out of the equation). 

Albert groaned against him and Harry felt it. His eyes fluttered. 

“Maybe I will…” Albert murmured, running his hands over Harry's ass. “You'd look so good…”

A whine escaped Harry's throat. 

“But… I'd prefer to not be wearing anything right now.”

Albert smirked up at him and took the waistband between his teeth. He pulled them halfway down Harry's thighs and Harry sat on the end of the bed so Albert could pull them off the rest of the way. Albert held him still and kissed his cock but then sat back and Harry whined again. 

“That's what happens when you drag me into the sea.”

“I'm gonna make it up to you though.”

“That remains to be seen,” Albert teased. “Maybe I want to watch you like this for awhile…”

Harry groaned and fell the rest of the way onto the bed. He shifted up so he laid flat on his back. 

“Like this?”

“Hm.”

“What do you want me to do?”

“Nothing.”

“Nothing?”

“Well… You should think about me and all the things you _want_ to do but don't actually do anything.”

Harry knew Albert was just playing - they would do something soon enough. Albert would never leave him wanting or make him uncomfortable. Harry closed his eyes and thought about what he would do when Albert was ready (and what he hoped Albert would do to him). 

He opened his eyes to find Albert staring at him. Of course he would be. 

“Are you thinking about it?”

“Yeah…”

“What are you thinking about?”

“Making it up to you. Making you feel good. I'm gonna make you feel so good Albert.” Harry fisted his hand in the sheets as he thought about it. “I'm gonna… go down on you just how you like…”

Albert moved a little closer. 

“And maybe… If I do a good job you’ll touch me…”

Albert kissed him then. A cheap trick on Harry's part. 

“You always do a perfect job.”

Harry smiled. 

“Can I start?”

“Go right ahead.”

Harry sat up and pulled Albert down onto the bed, laying him down. Harry kissed him, kissed his nose, his forehead, then down the side of his face, down his neck, his chest, his stomach and stopped at his waistband. He unfastened Albert's pants and squeezed his ass as he lifted his hips. 

He undressed Albert completely, kissing at his cock as he stroked his hip, licking at the head with the tip of his tongue, feeling him twitch in his hand. Harry slid his hand under him to cup his ass cheek. Albert huffed an exhale and Harry looked up at him. 

“Just the way you like…”

“Yeah…” Albert ran his hand through Harry's hair. “You know it.”

Harry kissed him again before rolling him onto his front. He had to leave to retrieve a dental dam from his bag but then he was back, stroking Albert's sides before holding the dam against him. The feeling always made Albert shift in anticipation. Harry moved in with the initial slow, broad licks before becoming more focused and precise. Albert's moans were muffled by the bed. 

Harry rolled him back over and Albert groaned. Harry kissed him and Albert's hands were in his hair again. Harry kissed another trail down his body and then took his cock in his mouth. He could hear all of Albert's moans clearly now. Harry groaned and Albert came, panting and shuddering. 

Harry kissed at his hip before leaning up to look at him. 

“Perfect,” Albert murmured, stroking his hair. 

He ran his hand up Harry's cock and Harry clutched at him. 

“ _Albert-_ ”

“I'd never neglect you Harry.”

“I know. I know.”

Albert pushed him down onto his back, stroking and kissing his thighs. Harry pressed himself down into the mattress, writhing under Albert's touch. He closed his eyes and moaned, running his hand over the side of Albert's face. 

Albert moved his attentions to Harry's cock and Harry moaned again, caressing Albert's cheek. Albert hummed around him, making Harry shudder. Harry could feel his own urgency building but Albert knew, he always knew. 

“ _Uh!_ Albert!”

Harry sighed as the warmth of the afterglow settled over him. 

“Albert…”

Albert took his cue to lay beside him and Harry nuzzled close. 

“This vacation is goin’ great already…”

Albert laughed and kissed his forehead. 


	2. A Special Occasion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [27 July 1998]
> 
> WARNING: NSFW art at the end of the chapter! (courtesy of [kami](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/superkamiokande) )

Albert had emptied his pockets, trying to remove all traces of sand from inside. Harry's collection of shells were lined up on the dressing table. He studied them. 

It was the sort of thing Cooper would do - find value in small pieces of nature. Coop was never far from his thoughts, even after all this time. Harry shared some similarities with Cooper - his love of simple things, of nature, always trying to retain his optimism in life and faith in people, despite everything. They were very different too and Albert loved Harry for who he was but those traits served as a reminder, especially in the beginning. Now it happened less frequently. 

“You okay Albert?”

“Yeah…”

“You really don't have to keep them.”

“I want to. We can put them in a jar back home and keep them on the shelf.”

“I’d like that,” Harry hugged him from behind and kissed his cheek. “Happy anniversary,” he murmured.

“You think I'd forget? When have I forgotten any of our anniversaries?”

There was the anniversary of them getting together and of their ‘Reciprocal Beneficiary Relationship’. This was the former - they had spent the past 8 years together. Harry never expected anything from him but Albert never forgot and knew Harry would appreciate it if he did something to commemorate the occasion. 

“Why do you think we're here?”

“Oh… You could've told me!”

“It was a surprise. ‘Surprise’.”

Albert kissed him and Harry rested their foreheads together, holding Albert's hands in his own. 

“Thank you.”

“So, what are we doing today?”

Harry shifted his head down to nuzzle against him. 

“Hmm… I don't mind as long as I'm with you…”

“You don't even mind if we go out or stay in?”

Harry shook his head. 

“You don't mind if we skipped breakfast?”

Harry quickly pulled away from him and Albert laughed. 

“Let’s get that out of the way first then, hm?”

“Sounds like a good plan to me.”

\-----

Harry's appetite sated, they were back on the beach, sun on skin. Albert liked it more than he thought he would have - mainly due to Harry's presence. He belonged outside and it was always good to see him there, invigorated by the environment. His skin responded well to the sun, giving him a nice, even tan that made his small scars more prominent. Albert made sure to kiss them all each night as Harry sighed under him. It was almost as if he contained sunshine, with his bright smiles and his body radiating heat. 

When he worked up the enthusiasm to move, Albert murmured an excuse about getting a drink. He made a few inquiries while he was gone - making some plans - and then he was back beside him once more. Harry cracked an eye open.

“You didn't get me anything?”

_Damn._

“You didn't ask.”

Harry closed his eyes again. 

“I do have something though…”

“Hm?”

“Coming along the shoreline as we speak.”

Harry sat up and smiled but his face fell back to seriousness as he turned to Albert. 

“Pointing to a horse doesn't count as giving me anything.”

“What if I said I'd arranged for you to ride it?”

Harry gave him a half smile. 

“Don't you want to?”

“You mean you did? You really arranged it?”

“Of course I did. When have I ever lied to you? Can't you see they're waiting?”

Harry jumped up and hesitated, clearly unsure if he should give Albert a kiss of his thanks and farewell. 

“Go on.”

Harry jogged down to the shore, no doubt apologising for the delay (and upset they couldn't kiss). Harry was up on the horse in moments, the previous rider made a gesture to where Harry would find him once he had finished. Harry waved back to Albert before he set off. 

Albert was alone again, admiring Harry from afar and appreciating what they had together. Against everything he might have expected, counter to all the sorrows their initial careful friendship was forged in, here they were - cohabiting, vacationing and, unless something unforeseeable occurred, together for good. 

Harry put up with all of his rants, complaints and irritability. The longer they were together the easier Harry took it until he could listen calmly and kiss him and hold him close when he had finished. It was the best remedy for a bad day. Harry deserved everything Albert was able to give him and more. He was so loyal and loving with such a history of hurt. 

Harry wasn't gone for as long as Albert had expected. The horse was returned and Harry was back with him again. He touched the inside of Albert's arm and murmured his thanks, gazing into his eyes in a way that told Albert he would be a lot more expressive of his thanks in private. Albert currently couldn't imagine being any hotter or sweatier. They might have to hold off on Harry's plans. 

“You get some good pictures?” Harry smiled. 

“Of course.”

Harry dipped his head to risk a brief kiss to Albert's shoulder as he laid back down. 

“Did you have fun?” Albert asked. 

“Yeah. Although it would've been even better if you could've ridden with me…”

“Not a chance.”

He saw Harry’s smirk which showed Albert didn't fool him and he could have been convinced to join him if they didn't have spectators. 

“If my watch is accurately timed to your stomach we’re having dinner at six.”

“I'll eat dinner any time. You know that.”

“But you'll complain if it's any later.”

“Not if you get me more ice-cream…”

“I've booked a table for six, therefore you don't need ice-cream.”

Harry pouted. 

“Just look forward to dessert instead.”

\-----

After they had eaten, they made their way back to the hotel. Neither of them wanted to indulge in much else besides each other. They passed a bar with a large sign outside declaring it was ‘karaoke night every night’. Albert grimaced as he heard the wailing from inside. He was about to make a snide comment and turned to Harry to find him looking expectantly for Albert to deliver. Albert changed his mind. He gestured with his thumb towards the door. 

“You're not game?”

Harry blinked. 

“I know you could do far better.”

“No way Albert.” Harry increased his pace. 

“Don't be shy Harry. You like singing.”

“I've only ever done karaoke when drunk. I don't think anyone does it sober. You really want me to sing in a room full of people?”

“I want to hear you sing.”

“Well… Maybe I'll give you a private performance instead…”

“I look forward to it.”

\-----

Back in the hotel room, Albert immediately declared his need for the shower. 

“I can only stand this sweat and sand stuck to me for so long.”

His body was calling out for cool, clean water the same way his parched throat had been earlier. To his irritation, Harry was in the bathroom first. He started undressing and Albert's protestation died on his tongue. 

Harry's arousal, and consequently intent, was evident. 

“The purpose of showering is to be clean Harry,” Albert complained, even though he was already unbuttoning his shirt. 

“Well, isn't it more convenient then? We can be immediately cleansed.”

“...but the environment…” Albert protested feebly as he joined Harry under the water. 

“Two people showering at one time is more energy efficient.”

It was enough, the feeling of their warm skin against each other helped and the steam rising from Harry's shoulders. Harry took no time in working a lather into Albert's skin, fragrant and slick. Albert lowered the temperature to a more refreshing level. Statistics of shower-related incidents were washed from his mind. Harry was stable enough right? Why hadn't they ever done this in the years they'd been together? Albert held onto Harry's shoulders and basked in the sensation of his hands gliding across his skin. Albert was the reason - too practically minded for his own good. That would change. They would definitely do this at home. 

He worked gel into Harry's skin too, who hummed, contented. Then he felt Harry's hands moving down his back, drawing their bodies even closer, chest to chest, cocks sliding against each other. Harry grabbed his ass and all Albert could do was keen and hold Harry's hair in both hands. 

“You wanna wash it?” Harry murmured in his ear and his voice was so deep Albert just made a feeble noise in the back of his throat. 

Harry pushed a bottle of shampoo into his hands and leant back. Albert angled forward slightly as Harry tipped his head. Albert moved his fingers through his hair and Harry leaned further into his touch but sputtered as he got a face-full of water. 

“There’s a high probability of you being blinded by shampoo if I continue.”

“You can always do it after.”

“After what?” Albert said, voice low. Harry hummed. 

“Well, isn't it more practical if I face the other way? Y'know if you're so concerned about the water in my eyes.”

“Yes,” Albert breathed. “We don't want you getting water in your lungs either. Anything is possible with you.”

“You have the most romantic chat-up lines.”

“Tch, I was under the impression you didn't require _wooing_.”

“Maybe I should play a bit harder to get.”

“I don't think that's even possible.” Harry's smile was sly, as if he was about to take that as challenge, and Albert kissed him. “But don't,” another kiss. “Don't you dare even try to be.”

Harry rolled his hips and Albert's hand cupped his ass. When they parted Harry turned around, bracing his hands against the wall, legs spread. Albert moaned when he pressed flush against him and Harry pushed back. He rubbed his cock against the cleft of his ass and heard Harry gasp, tilting his head back. Albert's hands glided over his chest and abdomen, skin so slick and smooth. He kissed at his shoulder, inhaling delicate fragrances he couldn't quite place. Harry was pushing back at him desperately, whining and moaning, so Albert's hand slid lower, touching his cock and continuing head to hilt. He teased Harry with lazy motions, savouring the sensations of water, soap and skin. 

Albert was struck by a need for something… different. Suddenly he could think of nothing else. He whined.

“Albert?” Harry said, breathless. 

“Ha- Harry… Change.”

Harry turned back to face him, pink faced and dark eyed. He frowned slightly, attempting to get his brain in gear. He kissed him before turning Albert into the position he had just vacated. Harry wrapped his arms around his chest. 

“Like that?”

“Hng. Just like that…”

Harry moved against him just as Albert had done. Firm, gentle hands caressed him. He spread his legs wider, leaning backward, feeling Harry's solid chest at his back. He whined again and Harry growled into his ear. It made him weak at the knees but Harry's grip was so strong, so tight. One arm remained around his chest to secure him as the other hand pumped his cock. Albert moved a hand back beside Harry's head to feel his damp hair. His free hand gripped Harry's supporting arm as he came, voice echoing back to him off the titles. 

Harry came too, tightening his grip, making Albert gasp. Albert could feel Harry's moan in his spine. 

“Albert…” Harry sighed against his ear. 

Albert writhed gently against him and Harry wrapped his other arm around him too.

“Ah- Albert you… you're so…” But all Harry seemed be able to do was sigh pleasantly and knead his fingers into Albert's skin. 

Definitely. They'd definitely do it again. 

“You wanna… try washing my hair now?” He said once he'd recovered enough to form a sentence.

Albert would have been too reluctant to move from his position for any other task. As it was he turned in Harry's arms to face him. 

“What do you think?” He murmured before he kissed him. 

They washed themselves first - each other mostly - hindered by kisses and delicate touches. Then Harry tilted his head back into the water and Albert took his cue to run his hands through it. It felt so different, dark and wet through, the weight of the water disrupting the curls, plastering them flat against his scalp. 

He took the shampoo, decanting an excessive amount into his hand. He hesitated and frowned. 

“What is it?” Harry asked, looking at him with mild concern. 

“It's… nothing.”

He began massaging it into Harry's scalp with firm motions. Harry moaned softly under the attention. A lather worked up quick and continued to build. Albert could smell it now, sharp and generic. Not _bad_ but not to his taste. He rinsed it off, taking his time to remove all traces, until he was left with slick black hair again. Albert snorted. 

“What?”

“It looks so strange.”

“Sorry to disappoint you,” Harry pouted. 

“Now I never said that did I?” Albert said, continuing to smooth it back. 

“You still need this,” Harry handed him the conditioner. 

Albert followed the instruction, smoothing it into Harry's hair and kissing him for a minute or two before rinsing it off. 

“All done,” Albert said and Harry returned his kiss. 

“Thank you.”

Harry turned the shower off and followed Albert out. Before Albert could do anything, Harry had thrown a towel over his head and was roughly rubbing his hair dry. 

“Harry. I am capable of drying myself,” Albert muttered as Harry moved on to his chest. 

“That's not the point. I'm capable of washing my own hair.”

He passed the towel to Albert for him to take over and Harry began drying himself off instead. Albert regretted saying it. It had felt good but made him feel strange - vulnerable somehow. He would let Harry do it next time. 

“You were wrong about something though,” Harry said as he went into the bedroom. 

“Oh?”

“You haven't finished.”

He held up the hairdryer and Albert took it from him. They sat on the bed together and Albert switched the dryer on, lifting Harry's hair and running his hand through it to assist in the drying. Harry had closed his eyes in contentment. 

It took awhile - Albert wasn't going to finish before it was _completely_ dry - but when he was done he switched the dryer off and welcomed the silence. He straddled Harry's lap, both hands buried in his thick, soft, warm cloud of hair. Harry kissed him and Albert continued to knead his fingers in his hair. 

“Happy anniversary…” Albert murmured. 

Harry hummed, wrapped his arms around him and nuzzled against his neck. 

“Thank you Albert.”

“For anything in particular?”

“For doing this. But also for nothing in particular. Thanks for existing.”

Albert could feel his smile. 

“You're welcome.”

\-----

When Albert had to move from his position Harry got up to make coffee (and put pants on, much to Albert's disappointment). Albert stretched and flopped down onto his back to await Harry's return. He came back, two mugs in hand, and Albert had to sit up to drink. They sat beside each other, shoulders touching as they drank. 

Harry took Albert's empty mug when he was done and hesitated before he moved away from the bed. 

“You said you wanted me to do karaoke?”

“I didn't say that but you did say you'd give me a private show.”

“Well then, turn that radio on and I'll give you the first song that we hear from the beginning.”

“What if I don't like that song?”

“Then I'll make it better for you.”

Albert grumbled and switched the radio on just as a song was ending. They had to wait for the DJ to stop blabbering and then-

Harry's eyes lit up and a grin spread across his face. Albert groaned. He would recognise that flute anywhere. 

“I've changed my mind. Turn it off. I've heard enough of this song this year.”

Harry didn't obey. He jumped up when the singing started and held the hairbrush like a microphone as if he were a teenage girl. 

_“Every night in my dreams_

_I see you, I feeeel you_

_That is how I know you, go ooon...'_

Harry jumped up on the bed and held his arms out to the side. 

“Hold me Albert.”

“I will not entertain this.”

Albert shoved him instead and Harry fell back onto the bed. He grabbed Albert and pulled him down too, holding him in a firm embrace. 

_“Near, far… WhereeEVERR-”_

Albert attempted to muffle Harry with a pillow. He relented when Harry's ‘singing’ descended into laughter. Harry cleared his throat. 

“I'll sing you something better…”

“Good.”

Harry got up again to turn the radio off. 

“Acapella I'm afraid,” he said as he sat back on the bed. 

“Anything is better that what I just had to sit through.”

Harry considered a moment before he closed his eyes and inhaled. 

_“... When I fall in love…_

_It will be forever_

_Or I'll never_

_Fall... in love”_

Albert shifted closer and threaded their fingers together. Much better. 

_“In a restless world_

_Like this is_

_Love had ended_

_Before it’s begun_

  


_And too many_

_Moonlight kisses_

_Seem to cool_

_In the warmth of the sun_

  


_When I give my heart_

_It will be completely_

_Or I'll never..._

_Give my heart_

  


_And the moment_

_I can feel that_

_You feel that way too_

_Is when I’ll fall in love with you_

  


_And the moment_

_I can feel that_

_You feel that way too_

_Is when I’ll fall in love… With you” ___

  


Albert held his face and kissed him. 

“You're such a romantic…”

“Hey. It _is_ our anniversary…”

Albert pulled him to lie down so they could lie in each other's embrace and kissed him again. The song resonated with him in a way it had never done before - it was reflective of Harry's own hopes and experiences. Albert sighed, burying a hand in Harry's hair. 

Before Albert could formulate what his response should be, Harry spoke. 

“Are you gonna use the heat as an excuse to be naked in the room all the time?”

Albert frowned. 

“Are you making a preemptive complaint?”

Harry looped his arms around Albert's neck. 

“No way,” he grinned and Albert kissed his smile. 


	3. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [21 August 1998]

When Albert returned home from his next case Harry didn't greet him. Albert found him in the bathroom. In the bath. Soft light was provided by the candles Harry had arranged around the room. It looked so calm, so inviting, just looking at the room began to relax him although he _was_ annoyed. Harry could have _waited_ for him. He might of had a rough day but Albert had a rough _week_. 

“Albert?” Harry cracked an eye open. “How was work?”

Albert was pulling off his jacket and tie, throwing them to the floor. He started undoing his shirt. 

“You can't get in yet.”

“ _What_?” Albert snapped. 

“Albert,” Harry's voice was soft, as if he was calming an agitated animal. “You need to stay on that side for now if you want to wash my hair. It will be easier.”

Albert removed his shirt anyway before kneeling at the side of the bath. Harry kissed him, hand at the back of his head, and Albert felt a trail of warm water trickle down his spine. 

“But you don't have to do that if you don't want.”

Albert kissed him again before gently pushing him back. Harry closed his eyes as his hair went beneath the surface, unfurling and swaying gently with the water. Albert ran his hands through it. He pulled Harry back up, slicking his hair back to not get water in his eyes and squeezed the shampoo into his hand. He sighed at the scent. Coconut. Harry laughed. 

“I thought I'd make it up to you given your disappointment when we were on vacation.”

“I wasn't disappointed,” Albert said, massaging Harry's scalp and forming a lather. 

“Disappointed by the complementary products…Why do you like coconut so much?”

“I'll hold your head under if you're not careful.”

Harry only smiled. 

“I don't. I didn't. You know it's only because of the association.”

“Oh, you've been _conditioned_...”

“You already knew this you just wanted to make that joke.”

Harry kissed him and Albert could feel his smile. 

“You know it was just chance that I bought it but… you seemed to like it so…”

Albert pushed him back again to rinse it off. Harry kissed him again when he sat back up. Albert smoothed the conditioner into his hair next. 

“It feels good… when you do it…” Harry murmured and Albert took his time massaging Harry's scalp with his fingertips on principle. “Albert…”

One final rinse and Albert stood to remove his remaining clothes. He climbed into the water to join Harry, the positioning was a little awkward - there wasn't much room, but Harry held him against his chest and that was more comfortable. 

“Feels good huh?” Albert said, running a hand up Harry's erection. 

“Mmm,” Harry hummed. 

Albert sighed, running his hand across Harry's stomach. The water was so warm, everything was so calm, his body relaxed and his eyes grew heavy. 

“Albert?” Harry's voice seemed like a distant echo. 

“Hm.”

“It's okay. I got you.”

Albert felt Harry hold him tighter as he closed his eyes, scent of coconut in his nose. 


End file.
